


Case One: The Man in the Warehouse

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille is up to no good, Ficletinstruments, Film Noir, First Person, M/M, Private Dick, Private Eye, Private Investigators, Save Me, Simon makes a daring rescue, Violence, but this felt first personish, camilles a bitch, i usually hate first person, raphaels the damsel in distress, so its first!, week 6: Film Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Simon Lewis, PI. He always gets his man, or will do when he's solved his first ever case!But tailing his first suspect leads to an unexpected discovery.Now Simon has to choose - be the hero? Or solve his case?Prompt: Film Noir





	Case One: The Man in the Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

I tip the brim of my hat lower on my forehead and tug the knot on my trench coat a little tighter like a protective blanket. It’s cold tonight, cold like the bitch I’m tailing.

There’s something about this woman screaming danger as I sprint from shadow to shadow, blending effortlessly into the background. Being a nondescript guy, it’s easy.

The woman, Camille, is worth a thousand bucks when I catch her swindling her latest lover, but I’m not counting on luck tonight as I trail her downtown. 

When she enters a warehouse, door shrouded in darkness, I hesitate. I’m a private dick, not stupid. Rationally, I shouldn’t follow her into an enclosed space nor am I intending to until I hear deep moans.

Got you! I think, excited to be almost finished with my first case. But the whimpers that come after sound more S&M than vanilla, so I peel myself from the wall to do what I do best: investigate.

As I glance through a dirt encrusted window, there’s a suited man, strapped to a chair. Deep shadows are cast over the figure holding the gun to his temple, but a glint of diamonds gives her away.

Now, I’m not a religious man, so I could let this play out and continue my tail after she’s done here. Or I could play the hero, rescue this poor soul who’s fallen into her spider’s web. 

I size up the man in the chair, he’s handsome even when blood soaked. 

A split second’s decision. Then I’m sliding along the wall, skirting where light creeps out, slipping inside and hunching down low.

I lick my lips. In another world I’d invite him to share a drink.

But first I should concentrate on saving his life. 

Suddenly, Camille speaks. “Raphael Santiago,” her mouth curls around his name like cigarette smoke, “You’ve been stealing my clients.”

He coughs then replies, voice low yet rich and thrilling, a hint of a Spanish accent, “Perhaps, Camille, if you would stop sleeping with your clients and then murdering them, you’d have a higher retention rate.”

“You utter bastard!” I flinch as Camille brings the gun down. Once! Twice! Three times!

She’s like a red rag to a bull!

I don’t pause to think. Just whirl across the warehouse, a blur of emotion.

I’m a surprise, cold gun at her back. Soon Camille’s arms are twisted in mine, vicious words snarled in my ear and Raphael’s pale, stoic face gazing upon me like I’m a god.

“And you are?” He asks, voice still calm.

I pause now, make eye contact, “Simon Lewis, PI for hire.”

“Well, Mr Lewis, I believe I’ll be in need of your services in the near future. Perhaps you can use your detecting skills to find me at the Hotel DuMort?”

His eyes trace my curved lips. Then they flicker to the knot in my trench coat and I shiver again, tell tale red staining my cheeks.

“Sunday at seven?” Raphael smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this prompt.
> 
> Hated this prompt!
> 
> It was harrrrrrd!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
